Fix My Heart
by Sakuya Izayoi
Summary: Sasori smirked, enjoying the sounds that were being emitted from the Uchiha. "Have I broken the great Itachi?" "You can put me back together again, puppetmaster." ItaSaso, eventual ItaDeiSaso; lemon.


**~ Fix My Heart ~**

_I own nothing!_

* * *

Sasori flipped through another page of his book, captivated by every single word, every single paragraph on the pages that seem to envelop before his eyes.

It was quiet in the lair; most of the other members were out on missions, leaving himself, and Itachi alone.

He didn't mind, really, Itachi was quiet, and kept to himself. Which meant both could enjoy this moment of silence, and peace without interruptions.

However, as he turned another page, he couldn't help, but feel a pair of eyes sizing him up, burning a hole right through him.

"Sasori..."

The puppet looked up from his book, caramel eyes boring into crimson red ones. "Hm?"

"What are you reading?" Itachi leaned over him, peering over his shoulder, eyes scanning the book in the puppet's hands.

"Oh, just this vampire love story. I kinda stumbled upon it recently." Sasori offered, another page conquered.

Itachi sat down in the chair across from his, softly chuckling to himself. "Vampire love story, hm?"

Sasori blushed, suddenly feeling extremely anxious for an unknown reason.

"Call me a sucker for them; no pun intended."

Itachi smirked at the little metaphor Sasori had used, even if he didn't know he had used one. "But you are a sucker."

The red head raised a fine, maroon eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

He just smirked, a smirk that said more then he led on; which was very often the case with Itachi.

Sasori closed his book, finding it boring all of a sudden now that the entire atmosphere shifted. He was never the one who enjoyed stories like this anyway; teenage romance, how repulsing.

Actually, he had stumbled upon it under Deidara's bed, and thought he'd give it a whir. But, like he had already predicted, he hated it. Sasori was definately not the type to be sucked into the vortex known as love, especially fictional love at that.

The question now was what to do now? He had a few hours until Deidara, and Tobi returned from their mission, and he had already repaired, and re-repaired his various, delicate puppets for the day, so that was out of the question. Plus, Itachi was still sitting there; it'd be awkward to just get up, and leave.

"I think I'm going to have some tea; care to join me?"

"Why not?" Itachi stood up, as well as Sasori, and both of them ventured furthur inside the lair, heading to the kitchen.

Sasori set a kettle, filled to the brim with ice cold water, on the stove, while Itachi rummaged through the closet.

"What kind of tea do you want?" He questioned, hands finding the teabags (That sounds sooooo dirty xD) perched on the shelf. There were only two left, luckily. A green tea one, and a cranberry tea one.

The puppet master already knew before hand what teabags were avaliable; he, and Itachi were the only two who drank tea.

"Cranberry." Was his short request. Itachi nodded, and tossed the two bags onto the counter. Sasori dipped them into the boiled water, and both of them resided at the kitchen table, waiting until the tea would be ready.

This was the prime reason Sasori liked to be alone: conversation.

It was far too quiet for his liking. Something about the sharingan user made him feel uncomfortable. Was it his all-seeing eyes that seemed to pierce right through your body, to your soul? Or maybe it was his stoic personality that seemed to rival even his?

Either way, the slience that lingered was awkward.

Itachi cleared his throat, obviously wanting to break the stillness in the room as well.

"Do you ever miss Suna?"

A very random question in Sasori's eyes. It was also very weird for Itachi to ask such a thing. He wasn't the kind of person to poke into other people's past. Hell, he barely talked about his own.

Sasori leaned back some in his chair, folding his hands together.

"Not really, I'm glad I'm rid of it." He ran a shaky hand through his red locks. Why were they shaking? "Do you miss Konoha?"

"I miss the Tea shops." Itachi chuckled, closing his eyes for a moment. Probably remiscing on his days at the Leaf.

Sasori chuckled alongside with him. "Yes, the ones here are quite disappointing." There was a strong, ringing noise blaring in his ears, meaning that the tea was ready now.

He strolled over to the stove, remembering to turn it off, before removing the kettle. Sasori then retrived to cups from the cupboard, and poured the steaming liquid into each.

"Here you are." Sasori placed the cup in front of Itachi, and sat down with his own.

"Thanks." Itachi took the cup, bringing it to his lips.

The puppet nodded, blowing his own cup before sipping the warming liquid. He suddenly felt his whole insides calm down, and he relaxed into his seat, finding that attainable peace once again.

Itachi drank his own green tea - without blowing on it - and immediately regretted it. His usual cool exterior replaced with one with distress.

"Hot!" He quickly down the drink, sighing once it had went down, and the temperature was no longer an issue.

"You didn't blow on it, did you?" Sasori shook his head, and handed him an icecube, to bring down any swelling there was, and whatever heat that still persisted within Itachi's mouth.

"I forgot." He admitted, gladly taking the icecube, popping it in his mouth. "Thank you."

Sasori nodded once again, and took another drink of his, barely disturbed, tea.

Itachi stuck his tongue out, throwing back the other man. "Is it swollen?"

The red head leaned close, taking the teen's chin in his hand, his eyes sweeping the pink muscle. "Not extremely, It'll go down in a few hours." Sasori returned his hand to his side.

Itachi sighed with relief, his posture reclined. "Thanks."

Sasori gave him a small smile, a very rare smile. "You don't have to constantly thank me; what are friends for?"

The other smiled too. Both - for some reason - finding it increadibly easy to feel the way they did around the other; a mixture of contentment, and slight apprehension.

"When you don't have any mission, it's boring here."

"I agree." Sasori gulped down the rest of his tea, relieving the thirst he didn't even know he had before.

_'He really is good looking...'_ Itachi never really 'checked-out' anyone in the Akatsuki, but couldn't help, but do this with Sasori.

What with his creamy, flawless wooden skin, maroon locks framing his round face, and caramel brown eyes that resonated with hidden emotions. Emotions Itachi wanted to see.

He was breath-taking, and Itachi found himself falling deeper, and deeper under Sasori's spell.

The red head got up to rinse his cup in the sink, then leaned onto the counter, his eyes slowly trailing Itachi's features.

"Itachi, would you like to see if we can get a mission together?"

Itachi did the same with his cup, drying both off with a spare dish cloth. "Yeah, why not?"

* * *

Darkness occupied the small room. eyes adjusted to the darkness, two of the participants in the room bowed.

"Pain-sama, Sasori, and I were wondering if we could get a mission."

Their leader nodded, sifting through folders. "Well, I'll see what I have." He looked through various, untouched folders, none of them up to par with either member's skills. He decided on a very simple, but rewarding one.

"There's a small, but wealthy village west from here. Why don't you, and Sasori raid it?"

"Sounds good." Sasori noted. Perhaps he'd get a new puppet out of this?

"Thank you, Pain-sama. Sasori, and I will pack, and leave during nightfall." They both took a bow, and left the office, making their way to their individual bed chambers.

Itachi gathered a small bag filled with the esstentials: shurkiens, kunais, and first-aid. He never used it himself, but it never hurt to be too careful.

Sasori only needed his precious Kazekage scroll, and he was set. For the mission, he decided to stay out of Hiruko, the only reason being that he didn't want it to undergo any unnecessary damage.

He slipped into Itachi's doorway, seeing if he was ready yet. "I've finished, and you?"

Itachi turned around, bare, well-defined chest exposed for the puppet to see.

To say he was beautiful would be an understatement. To even call him art was far off; Itachi's beauty was in a category all in it's own.

"Yeah, I'm done too. I just wanted to change my shirt...Sasori?"

Sasori snapped away from his thoughts, his cheeks slowly turning flushed with embrassement. "Huh? Right, sorry."

Itachi pulled a black, fish-netted shirt over himself, leaving the rest of his covered body to the pink-cheeked puppet's imagination. "Are you blushing, Sasori?"

"Of course not; don't be ridiculous!" Sasori snapped, blush subsided completely by now, and his physique resonanting with misplaced anger.

Itachi held up his hands in defense. "Are we going to leave now?"

"Yes, let's head out."

* * *

**A/N - Two...Three quick things! **

**Number one: Sorry if this seems OOC; it's Itachi x Sasori...Which is basically crack on it's own. It's hard to make them fall in love IN character.**

**Number two: I'M SOOOOOOO SORRY, Ecchi Nin! I'm an arse! DX I've just been writing this for weeks, and I finally finished it! I'm sorry I haven't sent you my part for the collab; it's hard to match up with your wonderful writing. I feel my own won't be good enough, so I've been putting it off...D:**

**Number three: Review? :3**

**Wait! One last thing! Sorry about the corny title; it was hard to come up with one! xD**

**Wait! I have something else! I'm sorry...XD I have quite a bit of mistakes in this. I typed this up half-asleep, so no angry mobs! **


End file.
